Algún día
by black-roses-the-one
Summary: Loki regresa a su rincón secreto del que nadie sabe después de entrenar con su hermano y salir perdedor, para su sorpresa no está solo pues un hombre mucho mayor e intimidante aparece allí de la nada asegurando haber sido enviado por un hechicero.


**Advertencias:** De alguna forma convertí esta historia en un drama sin precedentes.

* * *

Algún día

I.

Era uno de esos días especialmente tediosos en que le resultaba imposible esquivar a su hermano y por consecuente a su insoportable grupo de amigos que le seguían mejor que su propia sombra.

Estaba sucio, herido y recogiendo lo que quedaba de su dignidad después de ser obligado a luchar con Lady Sif, una jodida valkiria (si aún existieran) y perder olímpicamente en una cantidad exacta de cinco minutos.

En su mente se reproducía una y otra vez el recuerdo amargo de las risas del séquito de Thor y los guardias que vigilaban las arenas de entrenamiento. Quería que lo partiera un rayo ahí mismo antes que volver a ser humillado de tal manera, tal vez en eso sí podría ayudarlo su hermano.

Negó dejando que la vergüenza fluyera por su sistema y el palacio lo guiara a un lugar más cómodo donde nadie pudiera continuar perturbándolo. Se adentró por jardines interminables de geometría y colores llamativos que iban en perfecta sincronía con el ambiente dorado de su tierra natal.

Le gustaba deslizar los dedos por los pétalos húmedos de las amapolas por la mañana y susurrarles palabras dulces a las rosas, dos plantas que había decidido traer desde su visita a Midgard, donde la barbarie y el caos no les dejaban subsistir. Si era honesto, no le agradaba ese mundo en particular, tal vez porque para tratarse de individuos tan efímeros lograban una destrucción mucho mayor a las que su hermano podía en todas sus guerras con los nueve mundos. No le daba buena espina el que seres tan volátiles y guiados por sus emociones expandieran su genética por un mundo en perfecta armonía, eran un peligro latente que les estallaría en la cara algún día. O eso le había intentado explicar como en tantas ocasiones a su padre que apenas le prestó atención por ir a felicitar a Thor y sus _"maravillosos logros de batalla"._

Rodó los ojos, antes de avanzar entre matorrales y árboles ancestrales que daban un aspecto más salvaje y realista de las tierras de Asgard. No le importó como en otras ocasiones que su cabello bien peinado se convirtiera en un revoltijo de mugre, hojas y pelos por todos lados, pues nadie más conocía ese lugar _"su rincón para sentir lástima de si mismo y hacer lo que se le antojara"._

Últimamente estaba haciendo mucho de lo primero, dejando salir sus frustraciones y obsesión por estar a la altura de Thor, siempre compitiendo y por ende perdiendo. Llevaban tantos años de lo mismo, tantas absurdas discusiones y la reprobación en la mirada de su padre que por ratos se imaginaba siendo un hombre común, ni mejor ni peor, sólo que lejos de la lástima y compasión que pudiera generar. Un hombre viviendo bajo su propia sombra y no la de un hermano carismático al que jamás podría igualar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y botó todo el aire que llevaba acumulando, ser un segundo príncipe era asfixiante.

Desbloqueó el sello de acceso creado con su magia y como en tantas otras ocasiones se dejó maravillar por la luz dorada que bañaba aquel Valhalla de ensueño, al pie del estanque crecía un frondoso árbol con hojas que llegaban hasta el suelo y el agua, como si tratara del cabello de una doncella, más allá por donde tenía un baúl atiborrado de libros y mantas se lograba apreciar un camino de flores y piedras preciosas que disfrutaba seguir cuando sus pensamientos eran demasiado tortuosos o lastimeros. Y por último en un rincón apartado, una choza con terminaciones de oro donde solía descansar o comer hasta que pudiera recuperar fuerzas y continuar su infame rutina hasta el infinito.

Volvió a suspirar, acercándose a medida que se sacudía las hojas de la cabeza y refregaba con fuerza su ropa cubierta de polvo y sangre. Estaba tan metido en ello, que no se percató del enorme cambio en su adorable panorama.

—¿Loki?

Sintió un sudor frío apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras alzaba la mirada en dirección al vozarrón que le había hecho espabilar. Nunca nadie había logrado dar con ese lugar mucho menos acceder a él, pero sus ojos no mentían, frente suyo se encontraba un hombre mucho mayor que a toda vista resultaba intimidante.

—¿Cómo…?— se atragantó con sus propias palabras —Este es un lugar privado, no debería estar aquí, señor.

Masculló en una amenaza, sintiéndose de pronto profundamente cohibido por el análisis de aquel hombre. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante y pudo notar la heterocromía en ellos, uno de un celeste cielo, el otro de un miel muy similar al cabello de su madre, pero no era el color lo que despertó su curiosidad, era lo que esos ojos transmitían lo que le hizo estremecer y olvidarse por completo de ponerse en posición de defensa como sería lo lógico en una situación así.

Desamparo, eso era lo que veía.

—Yo…— comenzó el desconocido, pasando nerviosamente su mano por su cabello corto —Vaya, no puedo creer que he regresado a casa.

Una perfecta corrida de dientes bancos se dejaron entrever ante su sonrisa amplia y limpia, pese a ser un hombre extremadamente fornido, había en sus gestos la humildad y gratitud de quien ha vivido suficiente como para no sentir interés por cosas que a Loki le quitaban el sueño.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan minúsculo frente a otra persona que no fuera el Padre de Todos.

Aún así, el extranjero dio dos pasos hacia él y se arrodilló ceremoniosamente bajando la cabeza. Había algo en aquel gesto que le hizo estremecer, como si su alma hubiera reaccionado a un llamado inexistente y hallara incorrecto que un ser tan poderoso bajara la cabeza ante él, un chiquillo débil incapaz de ganar una batalla contra una chica.

—Me disculpo por importunarlo, príncipe Loki— murmuró— Hace años hice un trato con un hechicero, al cumplir yo mi parte y no recibir nada a cambio pensé que todo trataba de un cruel engaño, pero no fue así, sólo debía esperar por el momento correcto.

Loki apretó los labios, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso.

—Si es así, debo imaginar que ese trato suyo tiene que ver con su inoportuna visita— contestó tragándose sus nervios.

—En efecto.

El hombre se levantó, demostrando en toda su extensión lo inmenso que era estando tan cerca suyo. Ni siquiera poniendo sus pies en puntas lograría estar a su altura, Loki bufó en su interior.

—¿Puedo preguntar de que consta su trato? ¿Y cuáles son sus intenciones?

El extraño desvió su vista hacía esa luz dorada que bañaba todo cuanto tocaba, en su expresión se leía lo maravillado que estaba.

—… _El sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros_ — murmuró devolviendo su atención a él. Una suave sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro y Loki pudo jurar que una lágrima efímera abandonó su ojo celeste aunque tampoco podría asegurarlo, después de todo era cegador ver de frente a tan deslumbrante ser—el trato consistía en que si lograba derrotar a un despiadado enemigo, el hechicero me permitiría regresar a casa y volver a ver a mi hermano.

—¿Entonces, es usted Asgardiano?

—Lo fui, aunque eso se siente muy lejano ya. Como si fuera parte de un sueño o una pesadilla…

—¿Y sus intenciones?

—Nada más que dar un breve paseo por acá y guardar luto por mi familia. Tampoco cuento con más tiempo que eso— explicó —Aún así sería prudente hablar con el Padre de Todos, lo que menos deseo es causarle problemas o importunarlo, joven príncipe.

—Ya veo.

—¿Podría guiarme hasta él?

Loki se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué me prueba que no es ésta una trampa y en verdad sus intenciones no sean intentar asesinar a mi padre?— el hombre lanzó una risita llena de burla.

—Es usted muy audaz, majestad— Una parte en su interior le hizo enfurecerse y la otra avergonzarse, aún así Loki reprimió la mueca turbada que le nacía —Puede esposarme con su magia. Tengo entendido que es bastante efectivo.

Sin motivos adicionales para negarse, le pidió que extendiera ambas manos y concentrando su energía, logró unas perfectas argollas de oro enmarcadas por un halo verduzco. Le fue imposible no analizar aquellas manos fuertes de dedos largos y callosos, eran las manos de un guerrero.

Avanzaron por entre el jardín, no sin antes asegurarse que el sello de su rincón secreto fuera inquebrantable. Mientras andaban, la sensación de que aquellos perturbadores ojos le acechaban era muy poderosa y a ratos se descubría girando la cabeza para afirmar que no eran ideas suyas. No sabía que le inquietaba más, si los ojos del extraño clavados a su espalda o que al voltearse no los desviara como lo haría cualquiera.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?— se descubrió diciendo.

—¿Nombre? Creo que lo olvidé— mentía.

—Si no me lo dice creeré que es un enemigo de Asgard y estaré en mi derecho de matarlo.

El mayor se encogió de hombros ante tal amenaza.

—Hace mucho que ya no soy la persona a la que llaman por mi nombre ¿lo comprende?

—No, por supuesto que no ¿qué tontería es esa?

En respuesta el extraño le lanzó una sonrisa trémula que sólo pudo generarle más dudas.

Llegaron hasta los enormes portones que dividía los jardines con el palacio y para su sorpresa, sintió la manaza del hombre sobre su cabello, por instinto el joven se alejó dos o tres pasos rozando la puerta.

—Mis disculpas, su majestad. Es que… no creo que desee presentarse ante el rey con semejante apariencia, en especial su cabello…— a lo que al instante mucho más turbado continuó— quiero decir, no tiene nada de malo un poco de mugre y para mi está bien, pero tal vez para usted sea un problema.

Lleno de vergüenza y sintiendo sus mejillas tornarse de un rojo furioso, invocó un hechizo que lo devolvió a la imagen pulcra de si mismo, se había olvidado totalmente de sus fachas y que un desconocido se lo recordara era lo peor.

Continuaron su camino en silencio, sólo siendo quebrantado por los susurros del gentío de la corte que tanto alababa a Thor y tanto lo desairaban a él. En su interior se preguntaba que ingeniosas mentiras y chismes estaban llevando a cabo al verle pasearse con semejante hombre, sobre todo esposado.

—Qué insoportables sabandijas— le susurró el extraño —¿Siempre fue así?

—Desde que tengo memoria— contestó en un arranque de sinceridad.

—Pues si yo fuera usted los convertiría a todos en sapos.

Loki se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose de pronto más cómodo con su poderosa compañía.

—Lo intenté una vez, con mi hermano. Le aseguro que el castigo fue tan severo que jamás volví a intentarlo.

—¿Y valió la pena?

El joven le devolvió una sonrisa en respuesta.

Heimdall, el guardia del Bifrost hizo su aparición poco después de que llegaran hasta la cámara del trono donde Loki sabía estaría su padre por aquellas horas. Los guardias que habían estado inquietos con su extraña compañía se destensaron en el momento en que Heimdall hizo una señal con su cabeza de que no había peligro en absoluto.

—Has crecido mucho— le dijo palmeándole la espalda, como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida —Te vi venir, tuviste una vida larga pero llena de sufrimiento y pérdidas, lamento no haber podido advertírtelo.

El extraño negó devolviendo su intensa mirada a Loki.

—Fue una buena vida, mi amigo. Envejecí, amé y viví lo suficiente. Ya sólo deseo descansar y despedirme. A eso he venido y me gustaría informárselo a Padre ¿puedo…?

El guardia del Bifrost asintió, extendiendo su mano en dirección a la sala del trono. Loki comprendió que no tenía más que hacer y se despidió con una leve reverencia, preguntándose qué acababa de suceder con exactitud.

II.

Antes de la hora de almuerzo, mientras leía pergaminos con runas indescifrables, su propia madre hizo su aparición con el extraño, el motivo era aún más raro. Querían que él fuera su guía por Asgard por lo que durara su estadía.

Cuando pensó en negarse, su madre lanzó una especie de sollozo y abrazó con fuerza al hombre recitando oraciones que sólo se hacían por personas de la familia o guerreros moribundos. La idea de que fuera lo segundo, trastornó su intención y al final cedió en silencio, mientras su madre lloraba como jamás había hecho y era consolada con palabras dulces en un idioma ancestral que sólo los reyes sabían.

Mientras almorzaban y todo el cuchicheo zumbaba en sus oídos, se percató de los impecables modales del hombre, muy diferentes a su hermano que comía como un animal del otro lado de la mesa.

En varias ocasiones se negó a beber un excelente hidromiel de la que se jactaba Thor de ser la mejor de los nueve reinos y apenas tocó de su plato, incluso cuando la carne era tierna y los vegetales que había elegido eran hervidos, poco después se dio cuenta que era idéntico a lo que consumía su padre. Comida de enfermo, de viejo, de moribundo…

Por alguna razón Loki también se sintió indispuesto y apenas probó bocado.

—¿Y cómo debo llamarlo si no tiene usted un nombre?— le preguntó mientras paseaban por el pueblo y toda la gente se le quedaba mirando pasmada. En parte porque el extranjero traía un precioso conjunto con telas doradas y rojas, que sólo un noble usaría y que su madre había insistido en encajarle, aún resonaban sus carcajadas en su cabeza mientras le empujaban la camisa a la fuerza y terminado rota por su enorme masa muscular. El también se había reído un poquito.

—Podría ponerme uno.

 _¿Ponerle un nombre? ¿Él?_

Loki parpadeó turbado, intentando encontrar el sarcasmo en la oración, cuando no vio mentira en su rostro, suspiró y decidió pensar en alguno.

—Podría ser Bor… como mi abuelo.

—Entonces Bor será.

—¿Cómo lo llamaban antes si no tenía un nombre?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Dios del trueno por lo general, aunque hace mucho no hablaba con otra persona— el hombre se acercó a un manzano, tomó uno de sus frutos y se lo ofreció a uno de los niños que pasaban por ahí, aquello se suponía estaba prohibido, en especial para aldeanos comunes, pero la gratitud con la que los niños se despedían y la forma tan admirable con que se movía le dieron una señal de que definitivamente no era un aldeano corriente y que amonestarlo por tal acción sólo sería una ridiculez.

Era curioso como Bor se adaptaba al pueblo, escuchando las historias de los campesinos que bebían en el bar local, ganándole en un juego de mesa en el que Loki era campeón indiscutido, ofreciéndose para ayudar en cualquier tarea en que viera necesidad. Incluso el mismo se había visto en la obligación de cargar uno o dos sacos de harina cuando los diez que cargaba el extranjero amenazaban con hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Levantaron casas y repararon techos, que gracias a su magia lograron sin tantas dificultades, Loki se descubrió a si mismo, sucio, con su traje echo girones y sudando como un animal, pero observar el agradecimiento tácito en los ojos de su gente y la nostalgia que desprendía Bor fueron suficiente como para hacerle olvidar su vanidad por aquella tarde.

—Hace mucho conocí a una Valkiria. Estoy seguro de que ni todo el licor de Asgard lograría embriagarla— le contó mientras se lavaban en las aguas de un lago cercano al pueblo, su cuerpo paliducho y enclenque no era nada en comparación a la del hombre que parecía esculpido músculo a músculo, incluso sus cicatrices parecían bonitas sobre toda esa piel tostada. Siempre había creído que Thor lucía (injustamente) como un dios debería, después de conocer a Bor ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

—¿Una valkiria? Creí que estaban muertas ¿qué edad tienes entonces?

El mayor se rascó la barba rubia, en un gesto de concentración.

—Perdí la cuenta cerca de los tres mil, cuatro mil quizás… no lo recuerdo a ciencia cierta.

—¿Ti-tienes la edad de mi padre?

—Luzco mucho mejor que él ¿no?— se pavoneó inflando el pecho y modelando innecesariamente su anatomía. Había algo en ese hombre que le hacía exasperar tanto como su hermano —¿Y qué edad tiene usted, príncipe Loki?

—Casi trecientos—contestó un tanto inseguro, a toda vista estaba entrando en la terrible adolescencia, pero su cuerpo seguía demasiado delgaducho y débil, a diferencia de Thor que de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto todo músculos y era justo lo que todos esperaban de un príncipe Asgardiano.

Bor como si comprendiera sus emociones pasó entre su cabello negro una flor de agua que se había colado entre ellos, al contacto con la magia se tornaban de un rojo brillante tal como sentía sus mejillas.

—No hay duda alguna de que crecerá para convertirse en un excelente rey.

Loki no supo que decir.

Regresaron a Palacio unas horas antes de la cena, lo que le dio tiempo de calmar sus pensamientos y de paso cambiarse por una muda más apropiada de ropa. Cuando se reunió nuevamente con Bor, éste se paseaba con Frigga y Odín manteniendo una charla que tal parecía romperle el corazón a ambos, pues Bor cada tanto les daba suaves palmadas por la espalda. Loki ya no tenía dudas de que aquel hombre no podía ser otro más que algún pariente cercano que hacía mucho esperaban y que por algún motivo sus noticias sólo traían dolor.

Al verlo, Bor se despidió con una reverencia y fue a su encuentro con una sonrisa que sólo podía ocultar la misma pena que demostraban sus padres. Juró escuchar a su madre llamar a Thor, pero cuando se volteó sus padres ya se habían ido.

—¡Asique aquí estabas, Loki!— escuchó decir, cuando iban camino a la biblioteca, el sólo sonido de esa voz anunciaba problemas y por cómo Bor le miró supo que no lo salvaría de aquello aunque se lo rogara. Se giró resuelto para encontrarse con la sonrisa tonta de su hermano mayor y todo su séquito de tontos.

—Por supuesto, querido hermano ¿a dónde más iría?

—A llorar a las faldas de la reina, quizás— masculló por detrás Fandral a lo que le siguieron las risitas crueles del grupo. Su hermano no hizo ni el atisbo de defenderlo y eso rápidamente estaba rompiendo su lazo fraterno.

—O a abdicar como sucesor, un príncipe tan débil es una deshonra para…

—El padre de todos le encomendó la tarea de ser mi guía por lo que dure mi estadía—anunció Bor en un sonido afilado y amenazador, por como todos se pararon muy rectos supo que su expresión tampoco era la de lo más amistosa.

Thor alzó el mentón en señal de no sentirse intimidado, pero no logrando el efecto deseado cuando Bor se cruzó de brazos, ni siquiera parecía estar en una posición defensiva, pero hasta Loki sin verlo podía sentir el aura de peligro a su alrededor.

—Te perdiste las prácticas de la tarde— continuó Thor devolviendo su atención al joven que seguía idiotizado mirando al enorme hombre —Aunque padre te haya pedido hacer de _chaperón,_ no puedes permitirte faltar a las prácticas en especial por tu poca experiencia en combate y la guerra que tenemos en las narices con Jotunheim.

—Pues, lo lamento— contestó Loki —Padre me encomendó una misión y tú y yo sabemos que esa guerra podrías pelearla perfectamente tú solo.

—Hago esto porque no puedo soportar que te quedes atrás. Lo que hablan de ti, Loki, cómo se burlan todo el tiempo a tus expensas ¿no te molesta?

—Querrás decir como te burlas y ríes de mi con tus amigos— aclaró Loki, sintiéndose avergonzado de que un desconocido fuera testigo de una de sus tantas peleas con su hermano.

—Tú sabes que no es así. Que puedes ser mucho mejor si te lo propones.

Lo cierto es que no, llevaba una vida entera de sangre, sudor y lágrimas y ni con eso era suficiente para llegar a la altura de un soldado promedio, mucho menos de su hermano. La semana anterior se había herido las manos de tal gravedad empuñando la espada que sus ampollas se reventaban y salían otras llenas de sangre. Entrenaba a diario sobre todo por las noches, cuando nadie podía reírse de su sufrimiento, pero no era una cosa de querer, su cuerpo simplemente no maduraba ni se volvía más fuerte, seguía estancado por mucho que se le fuera la vida entrenando.

Eso jamás lo comprendería alguien que todo lo tuvo por garantizado.

—Por supuesto, hermano— contestó tragándose la bilis que tenía en la punta de la lengua — Aun así, tengo una tarea y no puedo relegarla por ir a pelear contigo.

—Si es por mí, puedo acompañarlos— intervino Bor —Puedo ser un espectador, no molestaré— lo último con una gran sonrisa.

Loki le dedicó su mirada de "me has traicionado" y "creía que estábamos en el mismo bote" antes de seguir a su hermano y sus amigos a las arenas.

Como en tantas otras ocasiones perdió con cada uno de ellos y en un tiempo récord de dos a tres minutos. Thor fue especialmente duro y azotó su puño contra su nariz con tanta dureza que la sintió romperse.

Bor que miraba todo desde una esquina, se alzó con rapidez al verlo sangrar estrepitosamente. Más por orgullo que por nobleza no aceptó su ayuda pese a la gravedad de sus heridas y con magia restauró su nariz sin necesidad de ir en busca de un sanador, en todo ese tiempo sentía la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano talándole la espalda, en especial porque el extranjero parecía terriblemente preocupado por él.

Hacía mucho que no sentía la preocupación de otra persona, hasta el momento todo lo que le había reemplazado era la lástima.

Cuando se pudo poner en pie con ayuda de Bor, sintió su tensión.

—Le han estado enseñando mal— masculló dando un paso al frente —Deberían sentirse avergonzados, en especial tú, príncipe Thor. Usar a tu hermano menor como saco de entrenamiento para descargar tus frustraciones es perverso.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si quisieran ayudarlo, le habrían enseñado a defenderse y no sólo golpearlo hasta medio matarlo, demonios— gruñó —qué gente más cruel. Ahora siéntense por allá.

—¿Qué?— mascullaron todos a la vez.

—¡Ahora!— ordenó en un sonido brutal que les erizó hasta los vellos de la nuca. Thor y sus amigos se movieron lentamente, rígidos hasta donde les indicaba.

Loki se sentía apabullado y conmovido a partes iguales, en especial cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y pudo ver lo culpable que se sentía de meterlo en esa situación.

—No esperaba que su hermano se comportara de forma tan inmadura, príncipe Loki— dijo sin importarle que el tono de su voz pudiera llegar hasta lo más recóndito de la arena y todo mundo se enterara —Es usted muy ágil, incluso más que Lady Sif, pero su fuerza, no obstante, jamás podrá igualarse con la de un Asgardiano promedio, su contextura no se lo permitiría. Le han enseñado todo mal. Para convertirse en un buen guerrero no se necesita fuerza, sino habilidad y usted la tiene.

—¿Qué?— susurró incrédulo.

—Permítame demostrárselo, lanzaré ataques y tendrá que esquivarlos.

—¿Qué?— insistió Loki al verlo quitarse la preciosa chaqueta y arremangar los puños de su camisa de hilos de oro.

—Listo, recuerde sólo esquivar.

Por inercia el joven asintió.

Increíbles rayos caían sobre la arena intentando atinarle, aterrado Loki por mero instinto de preservación los evadía con la mayor rapidez hasta tras unos largos minutos darse cuenta de que lo lograba con facilidad, era cosa de calcular el ritmo y la probabilidad. Bor tenía razón era ágil y no sólo su cuerpo sino también su mente.

El espectáculo de rayos se detuvo de pronto y Loki se descubrió a si mismo deseando continuar con la lección, encontró en el rostro del hombre confianza y orgullo, algo de lo que hacía mucho no se sentía merecedor.

—¿Cómo…?— se atrevió a preguntar Thor desde su posición.

—Me imaginé que debe ser excelente esquivando, en especial cuando un grupo de bravucones lo muele a golpes. Loki sabe exactamente donde un golpe puede ser fatal y donde no, su instinto de preservación siempre será mayor si todo el tiempo es atacado— explicó, y por su tono, todos supieron que estaba bastante molesto por ello —Próxima lección, defensa.

Loki se estremeció ante la rapidez con la que el hombre se movió, fue en un pestañeo, pero en cuanto se giró Bor estaba con su puño a escasos centímetros de distancia y aún así, fue lo bastante veloz como para moverse y esquivarlo.

—Ahora, usas tu magia. Defiéndete, protégete —ordenó aferrándole por el cuello, Loki apenas sentía la presión, pero aquel aura intimidante era suficiente como para congelarse en el acto —Te aterro, me tienes miedo, vas a morir ¿piensas esperar a que alguien venga a salvarte como siempre? Nadie vendrá Loki— susurró depositando su cálido aliento contra su oído, sintió su firme mano aferrarlo por la cintura y apretarlo contra sí, se sentía acorralado, lleno de pánico incluso aunque supiera que todo era una actuación y que nada malo le pasaría porque en sus ojos vio la promesa de nunca lastimarle ¿entonces porque temblaba y se sentía tan vulnerable? —Vas a morir siendo una carga, un mocoso llorón del que su hermano mayor no siente más que vergüenza.

—¿Qué?— masculló Thor levantándose de súbito.

—Míralo Loki, no te defiende ni con sus propios amigos, en tu hogar ¿crees que vendrá a salvarte?— Gruesas lágrimas le borraban la visión del desencajado rostro de su hermano, lucía horrorizado y lleno de vergüenza—¿tienes miedo Loki? No conoces lo que es el miedo hasta que estés en batalla y veas la muerte a la cara ¿vas a seguir llorando como un mocoso?— el joven negó seguidamente apretando los ojos con fuerza —Soy Thor, Loki y no tengo intenciones de salvar a un mocoso tan débil como tú.

De pronto el agarre en su cuello se volvió firme y como si pesara nada lo alzó sobre sus pies, robándole el aire. Loki intentó liberarse golpeando con todas sus fuerzas su brazo que parecía de pronto de titanio sólido, podía ver siluetas, intentando lograr liberarlo, pero Bor era inamovible.

Estaba desesperado, muriendo, batallando con sus miedos, sus demonios, pero sobre todo la ira que llevaba reprimiendo por años. Su hermano jamás lo salvaría, jamás lo protegería porque simplemente no lo merecía.

Una oleada de furia ciega se prendió en su interior, como si un monstruo dormido fuera despertado y le obligara a moverse y luchar.

—¡No!— gritó desde el fondo de su garganta, sintiendo como la oleada se volvía magia y se expandía con una fuerza que echó a volar a todos por los aires.

Cayó al suelo de golpe, jadeando y llorando, sintiendo como la magia que siempre mantuvo en su interior se convertía de pronto en algo físico que rodeaba su cuerpo protectoramente.

—Felicidades, majestad— susurró el hombre arrodillándose frente suyo —es usted un guerrero admirable.

Loki solo pudo cargar su cabeza contra su pecho y llorar como un niño. Era la primera vez que ganaba una batalla.

Cuando se sintió mareado y ahogado por su propia pena, sintió como lentamente el hombre pasaba sus manos por sus piernas y espalda y lo levantaba con normalidad. Volvía a sentirse protegido y comprendido.

—Tú… ¿qué le has hecho?— exigió Thor impidiéndoles el paso. El más joven sintiéndose expuesto apretó los ojos evitando darle cara.

—Siempre tendrás la gloria, los banquetes, las alabanzas, serás premiado por habilidades que te corresponden por nacimiento, tus errores serán olvidados con facilidad y el sufrimiento será desconocido para ti— comenzó Bor en un tono lleno de autoridad y reprobación —El camino de Loki será mucho más doloroso, jamás podrá estar a tu altura, jamás tendrá banquetes e incluso aunque sea el principal salvador de todos en batalla te darán el crédito a ti, sus errores serán recordados y convertidos en canciones, su dolor será motivo de mofa, y la magia con la que te salvará en miles de ocasiones será desvalorada por no ser la fuerza bruta que tanto admira tu gente.

—¿Qué dices?

—Siéntete avergonzado, Thor hijo de Odín. Pues este día has demostrado que no eres digno de ser hermano de Loki, mucho menos de ser rey.

—¡Tú no me conoces en nada! ¡No puedes ir por ahí dándotelas de sabio cuando casi matas a mi hermano!

Bor asintió devolviendo su atención a Loki, pasando sus dedos por su delgado cabello negro, su caricia estaba cargada de nostalgia.

—Lo lamento, Loki. Jamás quise comprenderte, ahora es demasiado tarde ¿no?—susurró apretándolo contra sí. Había tanto dolor en sus palabras que pese a no entender a qué se refería el joven asintió antes de caer dormido.

Despertó durante el gran banquete a nombre de Bor que Odín y Frigga habían decidido realizar de la nada, era curioso verlo allí con una sonrisa amable en el rostro sin probar bocado cuando todos parecían ansiosos por saber de él y buscarle conversación. Del otro lado su hermano y amigos comían de manera silenciosa, lanzándole de vez en cuando miradas llenas de odio tanto a él como al celebrado.

Tímidamente se fue acercando hasta él, sentándose en una silla relativamente cercana y llenando su estómago vacío con agua.

—¡Loki! ¿Estás bien?— lo escuchó llamarlo con gran algarabía mientras una centena de ojos se posaban en él, cuando se recordó como hablar, le vio levantarse de su asiento, arrastrar la silla y sentarse a su lado toqueteándolo de acá para allá.

Está demás decir el mar de cuchicheos que comenzó su gesto.

—Sí, sólo un poco mareado y ligero—contestó bajito ante la perforante mirada de su hermano desde su lugar.

—¿Comprendes lo que sucedió en la arena?— masculló olvidándose totalmente de títulos y tratos ceremoniales, por lo que Loki decidió tener el atrevimiento de hacer lo mismo.

—Canalizaste mi ira para que la pudiera convertir en magia y liberarme de tu ataque.

Bor dio un suspiro lleno de alivio.

—Eres tan listo— susurró en una alabanza —De todas formas, te debo una disculpa, lo que hice fue torturarte y forzarte a atacar.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—No sería lo peor que me han hecho allí.

—Ya sé que no.

Por la madrugada caminaron largo rato por entre los jardines en un silencio agradable, era la primera vez que sentía que su alma lograba una conexión a tal escala como con la suya. Tan comprendido. Tan lleno de lo que él había perdido hace mucho.

Encendieron lámparas flotantes y recitaron plegarias por la familia que Bor perdió. Era la primera vez que Loki recitaba versos tan divinos, pero el extranjero no se quejó. Todo lo que quedó fue su gratitud y nostalgia.

Loki comprendió que lo que los unía era un mismo desamparo y necesidad por recuperar aquello perdido, sólo que hasta el momento no sabía qué.

Entre las aguas del lago y las lámparas apareció nuevamente una flor de agua que brillaba dulcemente, Bor la tomó entre sus manos y la acomodó contra su cabello negro, Loki no necesitaba mirarla para saber que la flor había tomado un color carmín intenso, justamente como sus delgados labios entreabiertos y expectantes.

Vio cariño y dolor en aquellos ojos heterocromáticos, como si con ellos quisiera expresar una disculpa que no lograba proferir.

—¿Bor…?— se descubrió susurrando, en un sonido agudo y cadencioso.

Éste comprendiendo su llamado se acercó lentamente, sin apartar su mirada como había hecho desde un inicio y con ternura lo besó.

Loki lo supo entonces, aquel sería su más grande amor.

Cuando se separaron y sus manos fueron a parar a su pecho, sintió como una parte de su alma se fracturó al comprender que aquel era un beso de despedida.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre?— susurró en un ruego.

—Estoy seguro de que lo descubrirás algún día, Loki.

El camino los guio de regreso al lugar donde se conocieron y a Loki le costó trabajo asimilar de que eso tan sólo había sucedido por la mañana.

Destrabó el sello y entraron con lentitud, acomodándose contra el inmenso árbol junto al estanque. Loki dejó su cabeza descansar contra su hombro y suavemente deslizó sus dedos sobre los de aquella mano de acero. Le gustaba la diferencia de temperaturas y color en su piel.

—Creí oírte decir que le habías pedido al hechicero regresar a tu hogar y volver a ver a tu hermano— susurró con curiosidad.

—El destino actúa de formas misteriosas, pero te aseguro que obtuve mucho más de lo que pedí.

—Me alegro.

El mayor se le quedó viendo unos instantes antes de besar su frente.

—Loki… gracias.

—No quiero que te vayas— admitió en voz alta.

—Yo tampoco, pero mi tiempo se ha acabado. Ya es hora de darle algo de paz a este viejo.

El menor asintió recordándose que aquel era un hombre mucho mayor al final de su vida. Qué irónico pensar que era justamente quien mejor podía comprenderlo.

—¿Entonces puedes hablarme hasta que me duerma?

—Por supuesto.

Bor le contó de sus aventuras, de su hermano y cómo era un experto fingiendo su muerte, le explicó que eso sirvió para poder aceptarlo, sufrirlo y seguir adelante, aunque cuando vino su verdadera muerte, siguió sintiendo como si le hubieran arrebatado el corazón de golpe. Le contó que no siempre fue bueno, que estuvo perdido y el principal culpable fue él mismo. Le habló del sufrimiento y el caos, de sus amigos y lo mucho que amó a cientos de personas.

—¿Qué hay de mi?— susurró entre bostezos.

—No tienes idea.

Le habló de cosas que no entendía y otras que las sentía en carne propia, lo escuchó reír, llorar y bostezar hasta que lentamente la inconsciencia fue ganando la pelea.

—Adiós, Loki— susurró contra sus labios en un beso fantasmal.

Luego la nada.

—Aún no— susurró el joven en un sollozo somnoliento — aún no es suficiente, por favor. Aún no.

Eso era lo último que recordaba de Bor.

III.

Hacía mucho de eso, por supuesto y ya nadie recordaba a aquel extraño hombre que les visitó hacía ya tantos siglos atrás, exceptuándolo a él, claro. Pues esa misma mañana selló sus recuerdos para jamás olvidarlo.

Había crecido para convertirse en un adulto ejemplar, aunque muy pocas cosas habían cambiado en su vida como el propio Bor lo predijo. Thor se había tomado el camino de rosas y él había estado obligado a pasar lo peor, aunque ciertamente ya no sentía la necesidad de quejarse por ello.

Las guerras con Jotunheim cada vez estaban peor y su padre estaba empecinado en poner a Thor en el trono, aunque era evidente su inmadurez, ego e ignorancia. Por lo que seriamente estaba considerando traicionarlo y darles un poco más de tiempo, al menos hasta que se lo ocurriera algún otro plan. Tal vez y debía exigir ser rey.

—¡Loki!— chilló Lady Sif seguida a tropel por la parva de amigos de Thor —Es urgente.

Como siempre éste rodo los ojos y fue casi arrastrado por los cuatro hasta el área de sanadores. Allí su hermano retozaba sobándose la cabeza.

—estamos a meses de mi coronación ¡y mira!— masculló enfurecido, enseñándole la cabeza por donde tenía un enorme pelón en el centro.

—Es un estilo algo ortodoxo, querido hermano— contestó aguantándose la risa.

—¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Loki por jugar le cambió su tradicional peinado de cabellos largos y dorados hasta los hombros por uno casi al rape, no obstante, en vez de reírse como lo estaban haciendo sus amigos sintió espanto.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan mal quedé?— chilló observándose a un espejo —Oh, vamos tu sabes que lo detesto corto.

Loki continuó pasmado buscando en sus memorias el rostro exacto de su primer amor. No podía ser cierto… Con renovado nerviosismo, le oscureció el cabello y recortó su barba, cambió el color de uno de sus ojos y plasmó una leve cicatriz sobre su ojo oscuro.

—Thor…¿pu-puedes fruncir el entrecejo?

—¿Qué?— gruñó el rubio — te lo advierto Loki no estoy para juegos.

—Por favor.

Después de unas cuantas quejas hizo como pedía.

—¡Oh, por Odín!— susurró sintiendo como el suelo se tambaleaba y tenía que afirmarse de Volstagg, el macizo amigo de Thor para no caerse.

—¿Oye, estás bien?—preguntó su hermano con real preocupación.

—Thor necesito que pienses en lo más doloroso que te haya pasado en la vida, es importante para mí ¿entiendes?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Estás ebrio acaso?

—¡Por favor!— rogó pasándose las manos por la cara nerviosamente.

—Bien, pero en serio estás loco.

De principio no hubo cambio en su expresión, pero de pronto, aquella inquietante mirada volvía a él, a su tiempo, en su horrible hermano. Tenía que tratarse de una maldita broma.

—Mírame— exigió tembloroso, apresando con fuerza el brazo que lo mantenía de pie y juró escuchar un quejido de parte de Volstagg. Justo en ese instante Thor le devolvió la mirada, era intensa y llena de nostalgia. Sin la sonrisa tonta y sus ojos brillantes, lo que quedaba era un ser maduro de facciones rígidas que reflexionaba por sus errores y que podía comprenderlo y amarlo. Alguien que se disculpaba por su egoísmo y jamás intentar comprender su dolor. Alguien a quien Loki amó profundamente.

Era él, era Bor.

Loki se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito horrorizado que nacía desde el fondo de su garganta. Se sintió pesado y cayó de rodillas contra el piso aguantando el llanto.

—No puede ser cierto. Tiene que ser mentira, no puedes ser tú— sollozó sintiendo como los acontecimientos en su adolescencia volvían a él —Te busqué por tantos años, no puedes. Simplemente no puedes hacerme esto.

—¿Loki estás bien? ¿estás llorando…?

—¿Eras tú? Todo este tiempo… ¿Eras Bor?

Poco después se desmayó.

Despertó sintiendo las suaves caricias de su madre y la penetrante mirada del viejo Odín, del otro lado estaba Thor como el idiota que recordaba de cabellos largos y sonrisas bobas.

Odín los despachó en cuanto abrió los ojos, observándole como si pudiera leer su interior.

—Lo sabías— le acusó el menor.

—Sí.

— _Regresar a casa y volver a ver a su hermano_. A eso vino— dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos con rapidez —Vino a despedirse de todos nosotros.

—No, Loki. Vino a despedirse de ti.

El joven príncipe cerró los ojos con fuerzas.

—Lo vi morir. Vi morir a Thor.

—Y le diste un último día maravilloso ¿no lo crees?

Loki lloró amargamente durante una semana entera.

Thor lo esperaba recargado en una de las enormes columnas frente a su habitación, apenas puso un pie fuera de ella, irónicamente traía el cabello desarreglado y una pinta de haber ido a la guerra, justamente como le conoció la primera vez en su rincón secreto.

—¡Loki!— chilló Thor al verlo afirmarse débilmente del portón tallado —¿Estás bien? Padre dijo que enfermaste gravemente. Tenía razón luces terrible, tal vez debas volver a la cama, mandaré a llamar a los sanadores y…

—¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?— susurró con ternura devolviéndole una suave sonrisa.

Thor asintió como un tonto, ofreciéndole su brazo a modo de soporte.

Hacía mucho que ya no visitaba su rincón secreto por lo que apenas y quedaba un rastro del sello de su magia, no había señales de que alguien más hubiera profanado su santuario a excepción del paso del tiempo.

—¿Qué es este lugar?— Preguntó Thor con admiración.

—Era mi escondite, así no podías encontrarme y obligarme a pelear con ustedes.

Loki lo invitó a sentarse mientras Thor seguía embobado por la preciosa vista. Cuando tuvo su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, Loki apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Thor dio un leve saltito de sorpresa, pero no se apartó.

—¿Qué sucede Loki?— le preguntó al ver sus ojos inyectados en lágrimas.

—Todo cambiará de aquí en adelante, hermano.

—¿Y eso te preocupa? Sabes que, aunque sea rey seguiré siendo el mismo…—Loki negó, estirando una mano hacia el estanque, donde docenas de flores de agua lo adornaban.

—Estoy seguro de que algún día podrás comprenderme Thor, pero puede que ese día yo ya no esté para verlo— contestó devolviéndole una sonrisa.

—Te juro que no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices— Loki le entregó una de las flores y la puso en su mano.

—Prométeme que ese día volverás aquí y te despedirás de mí.

Los pétalos de la flor lentamente fueron tornándose carmín al contacto con los dedos de Loki, mientras se mantenía de un tono pastel en la palma de Thor.

—Bien, lo prometo, pero te advierto que ese día está muy lejano pues no entiendo nada de lo que sale de tu boca y mucho menos te entiendo a ti.

Loki lanzó una risita en respuesta.

—Tan sólo faltan unos dos mil años más.

* * *

Escribi esta historia pensando en que estaría llena de romance y el esperadisimo reencuentro entre ellos dos, pero simplemente no me salió. Se me imaginaba que el Thor del futuro viene de dos mil años después del infinity War, con una larguísima vida por detrás y que poder volver a ver a Loki sería mucho más pacifico, como un halo de nostalgia y cariño.

Bor y Thor me sonaban parecidos, y en honor a la verdad, estas semanas he estado bloqueada con mis historias y esta salió de la nada.

Espero que les haya gustado o al menos no aburrido con tan largo one-shot.

Y estaré encantada de saber lo que piensan.


End file.
